Ichijou Takuma, the Gentle
by A.k.a Soft-chan
Summary: One of the 'Situation Voice' CD series. Please enjoy! See the characters from another side. Every character has 5 oneshots. Ichijou x Yuuki
1. Itterasshai, See you

**Soft-chan: I. Don't. Own. ANYTHING!

* * *

**

_Itterasshai_

Ichijou sat under a tree near the chairman's house. He saw Yuuki, wearing a white dress with ruffles and a pair of red ballerina's, walking out. He smiled at how cute she looked and waved his hand.

''Ah, Yuuki-chan! Good morning!''

Yuuki looked at him and her face lightened up. She walked over.

''Good morning, Ichijou-senpai! What are you doing here at this time?'' He rubbed the back of his head and smiled.

''Ah, that's because.. It's such a nice weather, so I wanted to enjoy the sun, instead of sleeping.'' She sweatdropped.

''B- but the Day Class girls will chase you if they saw you here!''

''Aaaah, don't worry about that! But, are you going somewhere?'' He smiled warmly and it made her blush.

''I'm going to town to shop.'' She decided to sit with him just for a while. He looked at the clear blue sky.

''Ah, to town..'' He looked far away and Yuuki was wondering what he thought. He finally came back to the world and gently smiled at her, while caresing her short hair.

''Be carefull, Yuuki-chan. Don't stay out to late.''

Yuuki's eyes widened and Ichijou frowned.

''Senpai, why are you so concerned about me?'' He let go of her hair. Then he slowly wrapped his hands around her waist. He looked serious.

''Yuuki-chan, I'm always concerned about you.'' Yuuki felt her face go red and her heart melt. Ichijou chuckled. Then he stood up.

''Hay hay, it's time to go! I also must return to my dorm..'' He helped her up and patted her head. Yuuki looked slightly sad. He ignored her face and walked away. He turned around once more.

''Ah, yes! If you buy anything interesting, please show it to me!'' He yawned and a soft smile played on her face. She nodded.

''I will! Ichijou-senpai!''

''Ah well, _Itterasshai_. Take care, Yuuki-chan!'' He waved at her and she runned off. She squealed at the tought of him holding her.

_Yes, I promise I'll buy something interesting for Ichijou-senpai!

* * *

_

**The second of the Situation Voice series! Here is the link:**

**http:/ vk . dreamful . org/translations/situation-voice-cd-ichijou-takuma/ **

**And did you like it, peoples? I hope so, I really had fun writing this. Also, please read all the other Situation Voice stories. And please review. You make me happy and yourself, cuz then I'll try to update sooner. (Yea.. I'm a lazy girl ^^)**


	2. Okaeri, Welcome back

**Okaeri**

Yuuki sighed and locked the door. It was already dark and she was tired of shopping. She wondered how late it was and dropped her bags. She turned around.

''Yuuki-chan!'' A creature with a worried voice shouted and tackled her to the ground.

''Eeeeeh?'' She yelped and hit the ground hard. She tried to wriggle out off the creatures grip, but it only seemed to tighten it more. She felt uncomfortable and embarrassed. Then she noticed the blond strands and the bright green eyes. Bright green eyes filled with confusion, worry and tiny little tears.

''Ichijou..-senpai?'' She asked incredulously. Ichijou looked at her face and looked adored at her.

''Yuuki-chaaaaaaaaaan!'' He singsonged in a way like Aido always did. Then he nuzzled his nose in her cherry-scented hair. '' I was waiting! Why were you so late?'' He asked. Yuuki frowned and gently pushed him off.

''Why is Ichijou-senpai so worried about me? I just went shopping..''

''That's because it's already dark outside, yet you still hadn't returned. I was worried..'' Ichijou pouted while he helped Yuuki stand up. Yuuki's heart melted. He always made her feel like this!

''..but I understand the feeling.'' He continued. ''It's easy to forget the time when you're out.'' He looked at her and wrapped his arms around her waist, gazing at the two pools of lovely chocolate.

''Don't forget this ,Yuuki-chan. There is someone who always cares about you more then anyone else..'' Yuuki took it all in and tilted her head to the side.

''Who is that person?'' She demanded innocently. He was silent for a moment and looked away, like he was thinking about something really difficult.

''Yea.. who is it, I wonder?'' He lowered his face and winked at her. ''The answer is confidential. I think you actually already know!'' He opened the door, but looked back one more and smiled. ''_Okaeri, Yuuki.._Make sure you'll sleep well. Maybe we'll meet in our dreams..'' With that, he waved and left from the front door.

* * *

**Did you already know this are just one-shots that have NOTHING to do with each other? No? Now you know! ;3**

**Last day of autumn vacation, damn.. The only thing I've done was watching Left 4 Dead-thingies on youtube. I recommend 'Funny moments of getting owned' if you like L4D. I've also played Saw The Game with my friends, and I'm definitely NOT good at it. It's rather funny thought how many times I stood on the glass and was beaten up and.. yea, that will be the only thing I'll tell ^_^**

**Stories I'm currently making..**

**- One day, The beach [ONE-SHOT]**

**- Tea, only for You [CHAPTER 5 (+side-story)]**

**- Royal Love [CHAPTER 2]**

**- The Doll [NEW!]**

**- From Shop to Shop [(probably) ONE-SHOT]**

**- She's the Only One [CHAPTER 4]**

**- Your sin makes my world [CHAPTER 6]**

**- Sweet [NEW! CROSSOVER Vampire Knight-Ouran Highschool Host Club]**

**Make sure you'll read them!**


	3. Rusuden, Answering Machine

**Rusuden**

Ichijou searched for his phone. He looked at the small machine in his hand and sighed. Then he dialed Yuuki's phone number in it. Further from Ichijou, Yuuki heard the sound of the telephone ringing, but she knew it was Kaname or Ichijou. She was ignoring them for a while since she couldn't talk to them without blushing or stuttering, especially with Ichijou. Somehow she grew really attached to him and she was embarrassed about the fact she loved two persons at the same time. A few times the annoying sound filled her ears, until she heard her own voice.

''I'm out right now. Please leave your message within 60 seconds after the beep..''

Yuuki could hear someone sigh, followed by a loud beep.

''Hello, it's Ichijou..''

Yuuki's eyes widened and she scooted closer to the telephone. Ichijou really noticed something was bothering her and it made her chocolate eyes fill with small tears. While she bit her lower lip, she continued listening to the gentle voice.

''Ano.. Yuuki-chan? Are you there? It's not anything important, but there was something I'm concerned about, so I called..'' Yuuki heard another long sigh, like he knew she was there, but to lazy or to tired to pick up the phone.

''Today you seemed less _energetic_ then usual. Is there something troubling you? Could it possibly have something to do with the Night Class? ''

At those sentence, more tears filled her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She roughly wiped it away, but the rolling pearls had no ends. Through her sobs she listened to Ichijou's voice again.

''If it's something you can't tell Kaname, then you can discuss it with me instead. You can talk to me anytime..''

The last words lingered in Yuuki's head. Talking to him anytime, isn't that what she wanted? Having a good time with Ichijou? She realised something. It has nothing to do with the Night Class nor Kaname. The only thing Yuuki wants to talk about it Ichijou. She needs to tell him, and she almost fainted when she heard the last words.

''That's all I had to say. Well then.. good bye. I'd be good if I can see an energetic you tomorro-''

''Stop right there, Ichijou-senpai!'' Yuuki shouted through the phone, almost making Ichijou's eyes bleed. He groaned a little before speaking.

''Yuuki-chan..?''

''Yes, I have to tell you something, senpai..'' Yuuki panted like she had run for hours and it made Ichijou sweatdrop.

''H- Hai, It's okay, Yuuki-chan. I'll listen to you whatever you'll say..'' Those soothing words made Yuuki so happy, her tears had no ends.

''Senpai, _I love you!_''

''I love you too, Yuuki-chan, but tell me. What's going on?''

.

.

.

.

.

''Ichijou-senpai..? What did you just said ….?

* * *

**Short, I know.. But remember, this are just one-shots from the situation voice-series, my style. Next is 'Scolding Voice', my favorite! Make sure you'll read it!**

**Oh, since this chapter is so short, I'll make up and give you a test if you are a real VK-fan, who knows the whole anime series in details! I'll give you a few quotes, and you'll have to guess from who it is! Easy, hm? If you are able to answer the most quotes, you ARE a VK-fan! Let's begin:**

**- If you go one step ahead of me, I'll make you cry.. (c'mon, this one is easy!)**

**- You devoured her mercilessly to the point she can't even stand up. Was her blood really that delicious?**

**- Who made those wounds in your neck? In our classroom the night before last, we suddenly smelled blood, we were surprised. I was the only one who noticed right away that it was your blood..**

**- If you get angry like that, crumpling the area between your brows will become a habit.**

**- What has always been deep down your heart, was the desire to perish with me..**

**- (ONLY FOR THE MANGA-READERS!) Ichijou.. About Aido.. he's beginning to get on my nerves...**

**That's it for now! Put the answer in your review please! Only for the ones who were interested, though.. **


	4. Oshikari, Scolding Voice

**Oshikari**

Ichijou, who was wearing his normal clothes, a white blouse and black pants, slowly opened the door of Yuuki's room. It was vacation, so all the other Day Class students should be gone now. His eyes peeked in the dark room, and he let out an adored squeal when he saw Yuuki covered by the blanket's and snoring softly. He closed the door behind him and walked over to Yuuki's bed, crouching next to it and looking at Yuuki's face. She groaned when Ichijou petted her head. Ichijou smiled and moved his face closer to Yuuki.

''Nè, Yuuki-chan.. Wake up.'' He whispered in her ear. The answer was another groan, and Yuuki turned around. Ichijou sighed and tried to pull the girl back. This was answered by refusing moans and stomping in Ichijou's belly. He winced a little, but was determinded to wake her up.

''Yuuki-chan, if you're not going to wake up, the tamagoyaki**(1)** will be gone..'' At those words, Yuuki's eyes shot open and in one swift movement she tackled Ichijou to the ground, while firmly holding his shoulders.

''Did you just say Tamagoyaki?'' She shouted, her eyes filled with disbelieve. He smiled when he saw the girl filled with energy, the Yuuki he knew so well. The only difference was, she was dressed in her pyjama's, which wasn't covering her whole body. He chuckled and cupped her face.

''You're up at last. Good morning, sleepy head!'' He said happily. Finally Yuuki noticed it was Ichijou who was lying underneath her, and much to her horror, he has seen her in her pyjamas, which contained only a big, old blouse. She screamed and immediately ran to her bed, jumped on it and covered her body with the blankets. She trembled and curiously looked at Ichijou, who was helping himself stand up.

''I- I- Ichijou-sen -p -pai..! Wha- What are y- you doing i- in my room...?'' Yuuki stuttered. Ichijou walked over and crouched next to her bed. He chuckled when Yuuki's blush grew.

''The Chairman asked me to wake you up.'' He told her. Yuuki was able to hide a little bit of her embarrassment and control her burning cheeks. Ichijou continued.

''..You do remember what day it is today, right?'' He asked. When the girl didn't answer, he sighed a little.

''We have a committee meeting regarding next month's dance party!''

Yuuki's eyes widened. ''Dance party?''

Ichijou nodded excited. ''Isn't it great? That's why we're having this meeting with the Chairman, the Guardians, Kaname and myself.'' He told the little girl. He could almost see her eyes sparkling.

''..However, Kaname had some 'urgent business' and left, while Kiryuu-kun played truant. You wouldn't wake up, so the Chairman and I chatted for an hour while drinking tea.''

Yuuki looked thoughtful.

''Mou, Zero is doing such things again. And I wonder what kind of business is more important than this meeting to Kaname-senpai..?''

''That's right. I really don't know..'' He said. He seemed to be deep in thought. Yuuki let out a deep sigh when Ichijou was completely silent. Then he suddenly stood up and grabbed Yuuki's arm. He smiled brightly.

''Get prepared! It's fine with just me, you and the Chairman.'' He told her while reffering to the meeting. He chuckled when Yuuki struggled to stay in bed. When he let go of Yuuki's arm, she immediately buried herself under the blankets.

''I see, you're still sleepy. The Guardians' job must be tough. But still, get yourself ready soon!'' He said. His hand grabbed the blankets and with one swift movement he threw them away. Yuuki screamed and wrapped her arms around her body.

''Please don't look at me, Ichijou-senpai! I'm still in my pyamas! Also, my hair is a mess! It's embarrasing~!'' She shouted. Her body was hot and her cheeks burned again. She frowned when the blond only chuckled.

''Don't worry~!'' He singsonged. ''You still look cute even like that!..But,..'' Then his face turned serious and he pointed his finger at Yuuki. He tapped her nose.

''..if you don't wake up, I'll get very angry!'' He threatened the girl. Yuuki was silent at first, but then broke out in a hysterical laughter. Ichijou frowned even more.

''No way! You can't imagine me getting angry?'' He asked. Yuuki nodded and slowly wiped her laughter-tears away. Ichijou crossed his arms. ''Even thought I can certainly be called gentle, I'm still in control of the Night Class as the Vice Dorm President. I have to be stern when required..!...Ah, I see a look of disbelief.'' He said. Yuuki managed to control the waves of laughter, but had still a huge grin on her face. She giggled.

''I'm sorry, Ichijou-senpai. You're way to kind to punish someone..''

''Well then, I'll give you a lecture here right now!'' He said sternly. Yuuki was surprised. Ichijou took a few steps back. ''Don't cry if you get scared!'' He warned her. The petite girl nodded and saw the blond taking a ridiculous fightingpose.

''Oi! It's wrong to break a promise!'' Ichijou said warningly. He raised his finger and waved it before his face. ''Don't do it again!''

''…..''

''Um... That was the end. Eh? It wasn't scary at all?'' He figured out. Yuuki was laughing. Ichijou sweatdropped and dropped himself on Yuuki's bed.

''Whatever the circumstances may be, I can't get seriously angry in front of girls, right?''

''But Ichijou-senpai never really got angry!''

''...Hm, you're right! Now I think about it, it might be true that I'm rarely angry.'' He muttered. He looked at Yuuki and smiled.

''..But I might have gotten a little bit mad when Aido scribbled on my favorite manga.. And there is still the tea! The new tea I specially ordered was opened by Aido, who drank it before I did! I was bitter! There's more, I saw Aido in a state of anxiousness and reflected on it. Also...''

''Why does Ichijou-senpai gets angry over trivial stuff?'' Yuuki cut in. ''Besides, why is your anger mostly caused by Aido?'' She thought. Ichijou was surprised.

''Trivial stuff? They're all serious affairs to me. You don't think so?'' Ichijou sighed when the girl shook her head. Then he stood up and walked to the door.

''Enough talking! Get yourself ready soon!'' He laid his hand on the handle and opened the door. ''It was nice talking to you. I really like you, Yuuki-chan~!'' He told Yuuki while stepping out of the room. ''I'll be waiting!'' He shouted through the door. Yuuki blinked. She slowly brought her hands to her face. Her cheeks felt super hot and she shut her eyes tightly.

''Ichijou-senpai...''

* * *

(1) Tamagoyaki: Japanese Omelet, which is made by rolling several layers of cooked egg. It's served as a Japanese breakfast dish, but it's also used in bento's or as sushi topping.

**It was pretty fun to write this chap. Next is the last one: Sweet Voice. Then I'm planning to write the Aido Hanabusa's Situation Voice fanfiction. Make sure you read it! Also.. I forgot to put a disclaimer in the last chapters, so...**

**I DO NOT OWN VAMPIRE KNIGHT, TAMAGOYAKI AND ... (well, I do own Vampire Knight DS *happy dance*) SO.. HAH!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
